Why is he being so nice?
by imatwin247
Summary: Emmett is oddly nice to Bella. She is suspicious but goes along with it. You'd think things are okay since Edward is there but not even he can stop what Emmett does.
1. Why's he being nice?

I was at the Cullen's house. It was stormy out so I thought it'd be a great to lounge around the house. I loved that I could be there and they treated me as though I was part of the family. Charlie was gone for the weekend fishing so I thought it'd be a good weekend to sleep over and have a "slumber party" with Alice.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emmett in the living room from where I was. I opened the fridge to look for something to eat. Again, they said the kitchen was for me so I was able to go in and use it as much as I wanted. Sure it was a little awkward just going into the fridge without asking but they told me to go ahead. I just didn't want to be rude.

"Hey Emmett, what are you watching? Anything good on?"

"I'm just watching SportsNet."

"No movies? Today is a great day for movies." I sounded excited.

"Why is that?" He looked confused.

Everyone knows that stormy days are when you stay in your PJs all day and watch movies, cozying up on the couch.

"Oh really? Well maybe we should do that."

"Yeah?" I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Sure. But lets make some food first. Something good."

"But Emmett, you don't eat." I was confused.

"I know but Esme had the food channel on yesterday and there were these brownies that they kept raving about. You want me to make some?"

"Wow, sure Emmett, that'd be nice. Thanks." I was a little suspicious of his offering but I get to have some brownies so I was all for it.

"I'll go look up some movies on TV while you make the brownies." He nodded in agreement.

Maybe this would turn into a relaxing day – just what I needed.

Things have been a little tense. Nothing specific but just have been restless at night and my muscles have been tight. Something like this could help.

"Emmett, are you in the mood for action, comedy, or scary?" I was thinking maybe scary because it's dark and stormy out but I'll see what he says. Although comedy may be good since I know Emmett likes to laugh.

"How about scary first and then comedy? That way you are scared but after watching the comedy you ease up and won't be afraid to go upstairs by yourself." He chuckled.

"That was one time Emmett!" He will never let that go. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

I've never seen "Paranormal Activity" before. So maybe we can watch that first and then mm… I haven't seen "The Hangover" either. People were raving about it when it came out so it must be good. I know Emmett likes it so hopefully he'll be okay with the pick.

"How are the brownies coming along Emmett?"

"They're doing good. I think. I guess we'll see, right? So what are we watching Bella?" He seemed like he was up for anything.

"Well I thought we'd watch 'Paranormal Activity' first and then 'The Hangover.' Is that okay?"

"Yup. Good picks. It's gonna be great seeing you all scared. Like last time, it's okay if you decide to run and jump on my lap because you get freaked out." He laughed.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He's probably right. I probably will do that. I am such a wimp.

"You know, for someone that hangs out with vampires and werewolves, you'd think I'd be fine with fake ghosts." We both started laughing.

I kept wondering to myself why Emmett was being so nice and calm. Something must be going on.

After about a half hour I paused the movie and Emmett said he was going to go check on the brownies.

After a few minutes he came back in and said that they need to bake for a little bit longer. I was getting hungry. I didn't eat breakfast so I could scarf down the brownies. I'm sure that will be attractive. Oh well, who cares, it's just Emmett.

I resumed the movie and it was getting scary. All of a sudden the bedroom door in the movie slammed shut. I screamed and jumped on Emmett's lap. I heard him grunt from me jumping on him. I don't know why he did that; I'm really light to him. He's such a drama queen. But I never took my eyes off the screen.

The movie was still intense. I grabbed the blanket and put it over me. Emmett watched but I could tell he would roll his eyes when I'd flinch at something.

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and it was Edward. "Hey Edward, we're watching this scary movie."

"So I see." Why was did he say that like that?

I noticed where I was sitting. I totally forgotten I was on Emmett's lap. Emmett quickly stood up and I dropped on the floor, pretty high too since Emmett is big and tall. All I heard was a loud thud. It was the sound of my body falling on the living room floor.

"Ow Emmett, what the hell?"

I started getting up and Edward came over to help me. I fixed my clothes that were bunched up in some places.

I looked over at Emmett. "Emmett, what was that all about?"

"Sorry. I forgot you were on my lap. I have to check on the brownies."

I rolled my eyes and sat back on the couch. Edward sat next to me and I snuggled with him. He kept feeling me jump, gasp, and hold onto his arm when I would see things like the ghost dragging the character Katie down the hall in the spare bedroom. I heard him chuckle a few times in response to my reaction to the movie.

A little while after that the movie ended.

I turned to Edward and he was admiring me. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Emmett, are the brownies done?" I didn't have to yell for him to hear me in the kitchen. I knew he heard my just fine.

"Yup, and they're done cooling."

I had a big grin on my face and jumped off the couch. Of course I had to end up tripping over the leg of the coffee table.

"Ouch, damn. Can't I ever walk without hurting myself?" Edward came over again and helped me up. But he didn't put me down. He swooped me up and darted to the kitchen. He put me down so I could sit one of the stools at the counter.

I bit in one. "Wow Emmett. Mad props. This is really good." I continued to savor each bite.

"Thanks. It was more simpler than I thought."

"I have a feeling I'm gonna need more than just one or two. Especially since I haven't eaten all day." I smiled and looked at Edward. I didn't show any teeth when I smiled, just incase I had chocolate in my teeth.

"Why haven't you eaten all day?" Edward asked.

"I was waiting for the brownies to be done. Don't worry, these will make up for it." I winked at him and took another bite.

After I ate two I decided that I'd put "The Hangover" on. While the previews were playing, I poured myself a big glass of milk and took the plate of brownies with me. Edward probably thought I was being a pig.

When I sat next to Edward on the couch he looked at me. "Edward, don't judge me. I don't eat this kind of food a lot and it's so good." I took another bite and a sip of my milk.

"Love, I wasn't judging you. I don't care what you eat. It's just cute how excited you are about them." He let out a little laugh as I smiled.

I started feeling really relaxed and comfortable. I guess a satisfied stomach is the key. Plus having my favorite person in the world next to me contributes to it.

Soon I felt myself laughing at every scene in the movie. I didn't laugh too often so this was a bit strange to me. I even laughed at things I didn't find 100% funny. During some scenes it was the type of humor you'd let out a chuckle but nothing where you are gripping your sides (although other scenes you were doing just that). However, for some reason I found every scene hysterical. What is wrong with me?

Edward looked at me, confused. He seemed happy at me laughing but was confused on the amount I was. After awhile of laughing I got real hungry again. I started eating the brownies once again.

"What's up with me today Edward? I'm full of laughter and the munchies. Weird."

Edward sat back. "Yeah, weird."

He sat there like he was concentrating on something. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just you, love."

I giggled. "You're so cute."

**EPOV**

Okay something is up. Why is Bella laughing so much? I'm glad to see her laugh but she never does this much or with so much force.

Where is Emmett anyways? I have to break this down. Emmett offered to cook Bella brownies, he's being really nice and calm, he let her pick out the movies, and now he's not watching his favorite comedy while it's playing? Something is up.

Emmett has done something but what, how and when?

"Oh my god, Edward, we so should go to Subway and get one of the foot long hoagies. Yum. So good."

"Bella, when have you been to a Subway? I don't even think there is one around here."

"Ugh, really? That sucks. Do you know anywhere else we can go?"

"How about we stay here and I can make you something? Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

"Mm... oh, how about a cheese quesadilla."

"Um, sure. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be here." She gave me a big smile. Again, it seems odd.

I just nodded.

About ten minutes after I came into the kitchen I heard the music go on. It was that new song that I know Bella likes. She isn't one for pop or rap music but she loves that "Like a G-6" song. I thought she was just listening to it but when I walked in I saw her dancing on the coffee table.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"What? I'm just dancing."

"Put your drink down so you don't spill it. What is that anyways? I thought you were drinking milk."

"I was but I finished it. I'm not sure what it is. About 15 minutes ago Emmett gave me this drink. It's good. Nice and cold." She took another gulp.

She continued to dance in her 'own little world,' so to say.

I let her be; let her get the dancing out of her system.

"Oh my god Edward, you have to get up here and dance with me!"

"No Bella, I'm okay, I'm going to go get your food." What is with her?

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll be here."

Before I left she picked up her drink again and took a few swigs. Then she grabbed another brownie. She is still eating the brownies and she wants quesadillas too? She usually doesn't eat like this. Not that I mind her eating it's just the frequency and amount that is throwing me off.

A new song came on. It was that one by that girl, Kesha. I think it's called "We R who we R." It's something like that. I guess Bella thinks it's good for dancing.

As I was walking into the living room, I yelled, "Here Bella, I have your food." I stopped as I saw her stripping. She still had her PJ shorts on but she started taking off her tank top. She got it up to wear you could see the bottom of the cup of her breasts before I put the food down quickly and ran over to her.

I tackled her onto the couch.

"Oh Mr. Cullen, you're being fresh," she commented and then started to giggle.

I got off of her and said, "Lets go Bella."

"Oh, you're quick." She started to pull off her shirt again and this time she pulled more than last time. I saw her full breasts and my eyes got big. Then I came into realization and pulled her shirt back down. I looked around just incase but no one was in the room.

"Bella not here. Not now."

"Oh, okay, wait until we're upstairs? I got ya." And then she winked at me. Oh boy.

"Bella, where is your drink?"

She pointed to the side table. I went over to it and smelled it. There is rum in it. "God damn Emmett!"

Then I took a brownie and broke it in half. I could see little green things inside. That damn Emmett put pot in the brownies. I just wanted to scream.

"Emmett!" I yelled.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked.

"Am I taking too long? You want to go upstairs now? I'll go get ready for you." She anxiously ran upstairs to my bedroom.

Emmett must have left to save his ass. I sighed and decided to go upstairs. I opened the door and Bella had gotten naked. I looked at her, she was so beautiful. Although she was naked on my bed, she had fallen asleep. I moved her higher on the bed, pulled down the covers, and covered her up to her neck. I don't need her to be exposing her breasts for everyone to see. I could only imagine if she had while my family was here. She'd never show her face here ever again. Oh my god, I just realized what would have happened if I wasn't here with her. Oh, the possibilities. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

Maybe there is something Bella and I could do, to get back at him. I guess I know what I'll be doing through the night. Operation Payback.


	2. Did we?

**This story is the response to Emmett getting Bella high and drunk at the same time. Look at the previous page to know how it leads to this. Read from the beginning to know how it all began. **

**BPOV**

(The next morning)

I woke up in Edward's bedroom. The sky was still grey. It's probably the aftermath from the storm yesterday. I had a little headache but nothing really. It felt like if you woke up too fast. My mouth felt really dry too. I'll have to get some orange juice downstairs. I hope they have some, I'm craving it.

I was ready to slide out of bed when I noticed I was topless. "What the hell?" Edward has never seen me topless before. Did we do something last night? I don't remember us doing anything. How would I ask him? Oh that'd be nice… Hey Edward, last night we may have had sex for the first time but stupid me can't remember any of it. Sure, that's really romantic. I'd just ruin it for him. I'm so confused.

I stumbled a little so I held onto Edward's dresser. I think it was the slight dizziness from sleeping in late that caused it. I'll feel better after I take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. The water was so hot. It felt great. Toward the end I made the water a little cooler, to refresh and wake myself up. It wasn't too cold, just the right temperature to get myself together.

I walked outside of the bathroom in my towel. I grabbed my clothes and went back into the bathroom. I put on my thong, tight jeans, matching bra, and my slim navy blue t-shirt.

I walked downstairs and saw Edward on the couch while Jasper watched TV. I sat down next to him.

"Hey."

"Good morning, love." He kissed me lightly.

Okay, things seem normal. Everything seems to be the same.

"Things got kind of out of hand last night." He chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

What did he mean by 'out of hand'? Did we actually have sex? Or was he talking about something else? I remember having a good time downstairs when we were hanging out but then maybe I fell asleep on the couch? I'm not sure.

"Yeah." I agreed with an uncertainty. I forgot that he asked me how I am. I quickly recovered. "I'm fine. Great."

He kissed my head. "Good." He kept smiling. Why was he smiling? Okay, now I'm getting worried. Maybe I can ask Alice. Or maybe I can ask Emmett because he was there. That's what I'll do, I'll ask Emmett.

I was about to get up but Edward whispered to me, "I want to talk to you about something later." Oh my god, what did he mean by that? I looked at him and nodded and then got off the touch. I semi-ran into the other room where I knew Emmett was.

I grabbed a notepad and pen so I didn't have to say the words out loud. If I did, Edward would hear me.

I walked into the room.

"Het Bella –" I cut him off. I put my finger to my lips as if I were saying "Shh."

He just looked at me confused. I started writing on the notepad:

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he wrote.

"I just need to talk to you."

"Okay?" He had no idea what I was referring to. Or maybe he did… I don't know anymore.

"Meet me at my house in a half hour. I'm going to tell Edward I'm going home for a bit. He will drop me off and then you can sneak in. Okay?" My hand was cramping up from writing too much too fast.

He just nodded.

I walked over to Edward. "Edward, I was going to go home for a bit. I want to wash my clothes I have here and do some homework so I have the rest of the day free."

"Okay love, let me get my keys."

As we were walking out the door I looked over at Emmett and he nodded.

I got home about 10 minutes later. Emmett would be here soon. I'm going to ask him what the hell happened last night.

**EmPOV**

I started running to Bella's house soon after they left. I wonder what she wants to talk to _me _about. Maybe about last night. She's probably pissed about what I did. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I can't wait to see this.

I got to her house and jogged to the door. I knocked. She quickly answered. Damn, she must really want to talk.

"Get in here!," she demanded.

I shrugged off her demand. "So what am I doing here Bella?"

As she was talking I started looking around. I've never been in Bella's house before. I wanted to check the place out. Aw man I am so going to go in Bella's room. I wonder what it looks like. I ran up the stairs into her room. I let her scent lead me to it. She continued to talk as she followed me. She was too distracted to notice that I was now in her bedroom. I had no idea what she was talking about but after a few minutes all I heard was... "Emmett! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, totally." I have no clue what she said.

"Oh yeah, then what did I say?" Damn, she's good.

"You know… Edward this, Edward that. The usual."

"Shut up Emmett. You didn't listen to a word I said." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Enough of this bull. Emmett please look at me." She seemed serious.

I turned around and sighed. "Okay Bella, what has you all worked up? Do you want to lay down. I'll be the psychologist and you be the patient."

"Shut up Emmett. It's not like that."

"Okay. So what is it then?" I just wanted to get this over with. I'm so nice, aren't I?

"It's about last night." She had a look on her face that seemed like she was in trouble or something. Or maybe I was in trouble. Shit. She probably remembers what I did.

"Damn. You know?" I was getting a little freaked out. Not in a scared way but an 'Oh damn' kind of way… whatever that means.

"Of course I know! Well, I think I know." What did she mean she thinks? Maybe she doesn't remember all of it. I can try and persuade her. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Well, what do you know? So I can fill in the blanks." That's right. You tell me and I can make up the rest. I had a grin on my face but then quickly hid it. She started pacing. What's her deal?

"Well I remember we were having a good time last night. You made brownies and we watched the movies. Then Edward came and we all hung out. I think I may have fallen asleep on the couch. Did I? Is that what happened?"

I had to think of an answer and keep my cool. "Well, yeah we did hang out and everything. But you didn't fall asleep on the couch."

"Oh shit, really? So we did?" What the hell is she talking about?

"Who did what?" She just looked at me and then looked around as if someone could hear us. We were alone. This chick is losing it.

"Me… and Edward. I think we… you know." I looked at her confused and then it clicked. This is great! She thinks she and Edward had sex last night. And it was their first time and she doesn't remember. JACK POT! I hit the mother load! Oh my god, this is going to be so sweet. I can taste it now.

"Really? You think so? Why do you think that?"

"Well, this morning I woke up and I was getting ready to get out of bed and I noticed I was... naked. I don't know why I would be. Edward has never seen me naked before." She was really confused. I love it.

I have to act interested. "Oh wow. Maybe you guys did. I mean you guys were hanging out with me in the living room and then said you guys were heading upstairs for the night. I headed out to meet up with Rosie so I didn't hear anything." As I was saying this her eyes were getting wider and wider. This is awesome.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do? It was our first time and I don't remember anything. He's going to be heart broken." She paused for a minute. "Wait, Emmett. How come I can't remember anything?"

I got this. "Oh, you don't remember? You wanted to have a little bit of alcohol for the night. Nothing too much, just some. I guess you are a light-weight." I tried seeming calm.

She was pondering. Her eyebrows were scrunched as if she was thinking really hard. "Yeah, I guess I am."

At least I got that part covered.

"Say, do you want me to drop hints and try to get it out of Edward about what happened last night? But I'd play it cool so he doesn't suspect anything. And yes, I'll distract my thoughts elsewhere so he doesn't see my objective in my head. That way he's not suspicious."

"Oh my god Emmett, that'd be great. Thank you so much!"

"No problem. I'm glad I can help." She hugged me and as she did I just smiled in satisfaction. This is going to be great.

I headed home while Bella stayed at her house. I told her I'd talk to Edward. But I wasn't going to. I'm just going to make up stuff to tell Bella. I sighed. This is what I've been waiting for and it has all dropped onto my lap without effort. I feel like a kid that just got the coolest toy for his birthday.

**BPOV**

Okay, so I may have slept with Edward last night. No biggy. Right? Of course it's a 'biggy'! Just breath Bells. I can pull it off. I can just go with it and act like I remember what happened. But that means I'm going to have to get my acting together and control that damn blushing of mine. Maybe Edward will just let it slide and not talk about it anymore. I doubt that but I'm going to try and avoid it.

Okay, it's 5pm and Edward is going to come by and get me to go over his house for 'dinner.' Well, at least I'll have dinner. I put Charlie's dinner in the oven and waited for Edward outside. It was a nice day so I figured I'd wait on my front stoop.

Edward beeped the horn and went to the passenger side door to open it for me. While walking to the car I started talking to myself. "Okay, just avoid it. Talk about something else. You can do this."

"Bella, did you say something?" He was confused.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." Ugh, I've got to get my shit together.

"Oh, okay? Well, Esme made you spaghetti for dinner."

"Wow, really? That sounds great. You know she didn't have to do that. I could have brought something for myself." I was too nervous to eat. He just smiled at me.

It was silent for a few minutes and then he began to talk. Damn.

"So Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Shit. Before he could start talking again I cut him off. "Hey, did Emmett tell you he got a new game for the Wii? It's called 'Wii Resort.' I really want to see what it's like."

He was caught off guard. "Um, really?"

"Yeah. Totally." Please, I am no good at that stuff. What did I know about Wii games?

"It's just that you never really showed any interest before."

"I know. Well, now I kind of am so I will probably play with Emmett after dinner."

"Um, Okay. Whatever you'd like my love." Then he took my hand and kissed it.

I was trying to avoid eye contact because if I did look at him he'd know something was up. I mean he's not dumb, he probably already knows something is up.

We pulled up to the house and I opened the door. He ran over to help me out of the car. We walked into the house and I somewhat calmly walked over to Emmett. He just looked at me. I gave him an eye motion to point to the other room. He gave me a confused look but then got what I was saying. He just nodded.

"Edward, um, I'll be right back. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

"Sure, love. Esme said the spaghetti would be done shortly. "

"Okay." He kissed me on my forehead and I headed for upstairs.

About a minute or two later Emmett showed up in Edward's room. I put music on and talked really low so no one could hear us.

**EmPOV**

I walked into Edward's bedroom and Bella was pacing. This chick needs to pull herself together. But I have to admit, I was rather enjoying this. The music was on, I guess to drown out our voices.

"Emmett, what did he say?" she whispered. I was going to play dumb.

"What did who say?"

"Cut the crap Emmett! What did Edward say, about you know?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh that, right. Um, he was hinting about something but wouldn't say much. I'm not sure if it was because he tends to be discrete about his personal life or because everyone would hear what he was about to say."

"Well what _did_ he say?" Damn, she was being demanding.

"Calm down Daytime Emmy." She just looked at me with these angry eyes.

"Okay, okay. Um, he said something about last night was kind of crazy. That you were getting a little wild. That you were trying to do 'things'… and…" I was cut off. Edward showed up at his doorway.

Bella hadn't noticed. "And? And what? Emmett what else did he say?"

Edward cleared his throat. Bella jumped back. She didn't know he was there. Oh boy, this girl is always getting herself into these situations.

"Hey Edward. Sorry, I'll be right down."

"Yeah, bro. She'll be right down." And I winked at Edward. Haha, Bella is probably cursing me off right now. I love it.

"Um, Emmett just came in to see what I was doing."

"And what were you doing?" he asked Bella.

I turned to her, "Yes Bella, what were you doing?" I gave her an evil grin. She just stared at me.

"Um, I was just looking for something."

Edward looked at her. "Really, what? Maybe I know where it is."

She was getting anxious. She wiped her forehead. Bad move, clear sign of nervousness. "Um, my ipod. Yeah, I was looking for my ipod."

Edward's eyes darted to the bed and pointed to it. "You mean _that_ ipod?"

Oh my god, this chick is oblivious. This is fantastic.

"Yeah, right. Here it is." She went over to pick it up.

I couldn't help but laugh and then walk out the bedroom door.

I love how she gets herself into these situations. I'm not saying that I'm never a part of it because most of the time I am, but I know she loves me. Right? Haha. She does. I mean what kind of brother would I be if I didn't torment her?

I had to leave the room or I would only make things worse. I wanted to keep a steady pace (in this mission), not make her go over the edge. A few minutes later they came downstairs. Bella was giving me evil eyes while she walked past me.

**BPOV**

I sat down at the counter to eat my spaghetti. It was really good.

"Esme, this is really good. Thanks so much."

"Your welcome sweetheart. I'm glad you like it." She smiled and walked out of the room, probably to give us some privacy.

Edward turned to me and took a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear. He was staring at me, admiring me. I'm not sure why he always did that. I don't see how I am 'memorizing,' as he puts it. I'm not gonna bring that up though. I love him so much so if he thinks I'm 'memorizing' then I'm just going to let him keep on believing that.

I began to talk. "So Edward, about last night…"

"Yes, love, what about last night?"

"Um, you know… did we… was it good?"

"Last night? Oh yeah we had fun. It was a good time. I think you were enjoying yourself more than me but I was happy you were smiling so much."

What the hell happened last night? I can't believe we actually did _it_. And he wasn't enjoying himself as much? Maybe I was doing something wrong?

"Oh really. I guess that's good. But you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"Oh no. I did. The view was amazing." He winked at me. I just got big eyed. "It's just that you seemed to be energetic and I'm not going to lie, you were getting kind of frisky." He let out a chuckle.

I blushed and spit out my drink. I can't believe he just said that. I heard a laugh from the other room. I put my hand over my forehead and closed my eyes. Oh my god this is not happening.

"What's wrong love?"

I coughed and tried to recover from spitting out my drink. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just… you kind of took me off guard by saying 'frisky.'"

He smiled. "Sorry. I didn't know how else to describe it. Maybe fresh?"

Oh my god. "Really?" Edward was not one that would use that type of vocabulary. I'm surprised he isn't saying things like 'amazing,' 'wonderful,' 'unforgettable,' etc. He did not speak like most men.

"Yeah. You don't usually act like that so it did take me off guard when you were acting differently. But don't worry, I figured it out and you fell asleep happy."

What the hell is going on? I started to ask a question and then Esme walked into the room. "Edward, I need help with something, can you join me for a minute?"

"Sure no problem. I'll be right back love." I nodded.

As soon as Edward was out of the room Emmett ran in.

"Oh my god, 'frisky'… 'fresh'… classic!"

"Shut up Emmett. I can't believe he's describing my actions about our first time as 'frisky' and that I was being 'fresh.'"

"Bella, maybe if you'd stop drinking so much then you'll remember these things."

"What? What are you talking about 'so much'? As I recall I have only drank twice and the one time you were there and snuck alcohol in my soda. This time, I guess I wanted to drink on my own. I don't know why. Maybe to calm my nerves? I don't know."

"Yeah, I don't know. You really wanted to drink and you did when Edward left the room so he wouldn't see. You're a sneak." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait, where did I get the alcohol from?"

"We had some left over from when you drank before. You just grabbed that."

"Oh okay. But Emmett, please. You have to find out more information. Please!"

"Fine, calm down. What is in it for me?"

"I don't know, what do you want?"

He took a minute to think. This is going to be just great. Ugh! "One full day of nonstop dares that you have to do. No questions or negotiations." He had that stupid grin on his face.

I was hesitant but I need information. "Fine. Deal."

"Sweet! I'm going to go make up my list now." He started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" He walked back. "Do your part first and then make your list."

"Fine." He walked off and I think he was cursing under his breath. Oh well.

Edward came back into the kitchen. I put on a fake smile.

"Sorry about that. So, we were talking about last night?"

Damn. Him and his stupid perfect memory. "Oh, right yeah. We don't have to talk about it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure you're not going to want to do that again anytime soon. Next time it will probably be worse."

What the hell doest that mean? He is throwing me off. First he is saying it was good but now he's saying it was bad and I am not going to want to do it anytime soon? And next time it may be worse? I am so confused!

I grabbed his arm before he was ready to walk away. "Wait. Edward." He turned around and looked at me. "What do you mean that I won't want to do it again soon? And that it may be worse next time?"

He stared at me confused and then lightened his eyebrows. "Bella, things were a little unorthodox last night so I'm sure you will want to stay away from the booze for a bit. That way you'll be a little more aware of your actions."

Shit. Does that mean he knows I can't remember last night? "Oh. Right." I grabbed his arm again. "Wait. So you know I was drinking?"

He smiled, "Oh yeah Bella, it was pretty clear that you weren't sober. How do you think you ended up the way you did this morning?"

He walked away and I stood there with my mouth open, dumbfounded. He knew I was drunk and still had sex with me? He wouldn't do that. Unless I pulled a guilt trip on him and begged him. I must have looked like a fool.

I looked to see where he was going. He went to talk to Jasper in the living room. I quietly made my way upstairs to Emmett's bedroom. He was on his bed with his laptop. He was laughing.

"Emmett?"

He jumped and slammed the computer shut.

"Bella? What um… do you need something?"

I started walking into his room and shut his door. "Yeah, um, did you find out anything else?"

He looked at me with this stare. "Bella, I talked to you 20 minutes ago and for about 15 of those minutes Edward was with you, where in that do you see me talking to him?"

"Well, you could have talked with him within the 5 minute time span."

He just looked at me as if he was saying 'Are you serious?'

I sat on his bed. "Okay, fine, yes, I admit it, I'm being paranoid and obsessive."

"You think?"

I sighed. "Fine. Whenever you get some free time please ask Edward. Calmly interrogate him if you need to."

"Okay. Gotcha. Will do." He just stared at me, waiting for me to continue or get out.

"But seriously, you will tonight?"

"Oh my god Bella, if you don't shut up and get out I'm gonna freak!"

"Damn, calm down. Who's the 'Daytime Emmy' now?"

"Don't start with me."

I started repeating what he said under my breath in a mocking voice when…

Of course… Emmett's door swung opened and _he_ was staring at us.

"God Damn it."

**Bella is freaking out about not remembering and how Edward will respond. Emmett of course knows what happened and will play his little games with it. Does it blow up in his face? Her face? Edward's face? Read and find out. Leave reviews. **


	3. The truth

**So Edward is suspicious about Emmett and Bella. Find out his reaction to this sneaking around and will he confront Bella? **

**Bella is still battling this "issue" with what happened last night with Edward. Emmett isn't being much help but what will the end result be? Bella leaves it go? Tells Edward that she forgets their night together? Do they find out the truth with Emmett's little game? Find out. **

**EPOV**

Charlie wanted to spend some time with Bella so I took her home and told her I'd come by later tonight.

Why the hell is Bella keep sneaking around the house with Emmett? Obviously nothing sexual is going on, right? I mean they must be up to something else. I know I won't have sex with Bella but that doesn't mean she'd go sneaking off with Emmett. I mean come on, seriously? He would jump in the sack in a heartbeat but not with Rosalie in the picture. He loves her and she'd beat the shit out of him if he ever did cheat. So that's off the list. What else could it be?

I snapped out of my train of thought when Emmett came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Hey bro, watcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please, Edward Cullen doesn't go staring off and not be thinking about something. It's Bella, isn't it? Geez, isn't there anything else you think about?" He chuckled to himself.

I didn't say anything.

He shifted himself on the couch to turn to me. "But seriously man, I mean I love Bella too and all but really? I don't get it. I mean her body is okay and everything but do you remember all those vampire chicks that were all over you? Man, you could have had any of them, some at the same time. You flushed that down the toilet. What were you thinking?"

I turned to him and gave him a death stare. "Don't start with me, Emmett."

He patted me on my shoulder. "I'm just messin' with ya bro. But seriously, what's goin' on? And remember, I have the attention span of a 5 year old so if you don't start talking soon I'll get bored and leave." Wow, he's so nice, isn't he?

I let out a sigh and thought about how I do need to get this off of my chest, so what the hell.

"I just don't understand Emmett."

"Understand what?"

"Bella. She's been acting weird all day."

"Really, how so?"

"It's like she is avoiding me and when she is with me she seems out of it and distant."

"Mmm."

"I mean I'm not sure if it's something I did or there is something going on with her… I dunno, I'm at a loss."

"Well, did you ever think that maybe it's something you didn't do?"

I turned to look at him. Was he actually being insightful? And more than that, maybe he was right. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe there is something she wants from you. Try talking to her. Maybe something is on her mind and she doesn't know where to begin?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Emmett… do you know something I don't?"

He didn't speak for a moment. He patted me on my shoulder and as he got up he said, "Just talk to her." And he started laughing as he walked away.

What the hell was that? Is he up to something? Or actually being serious? All I know is that I need to talk to Bella.

I got my keys and I headed to her house.

**EmPOV**

Oh wow that talk with Edward went great. I told him that maybe he should talk to Bella and see what her "problem" was. This is the last thing she wants and now he's going right over there to talk to her. Ha! She is going to freak. This is awesome!

Right from talking to Edward I called Bella and told her I was coming over. I told her I "found out some important information." She was so anxious for me to come over it was almost impossible not to laugh.

She told me to come in her window because her dad was home and wanted to spend the day with her. She would make up an excuse to go to her room for a few minutes. I don't care what the excuse is; I'm just looking forward to the conversation.

She left the window open and I climbed in. She wasn't in her room so I texted her to let her know I was in there.

She came up and ran right over to me.

"Okay, dish."

"Damn. Impatient much?"

"Emmett."

"Well I asked him if you guys did anything after I left. He had paused for a moment and then started talking."

"Okay. And what did he say?"

"He said that you guys headed upstairs and had what he say 'alone time.' As you know, Edward isn't one with words."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"But…" I wanted to see her response.

"But what?" Haha. She is so anxious.

"Wait." I paused. "I smell Edward, I have to go. I don't want him to know I was here."

She didn't say anything. I jumped out the window and ran into the woods. I guess Edward was stopping by because of our "talk." See, I can do wonders with my incredible mind. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I ran back home.

**BPOV**

I wonder why Edward is here. Not that I mind seeing him. I love him too much to ever not want to see him. But still, he said he wouldn't be here until tonight. I guess I'll find out.

I walked over to my bedroom door to check if Charlie was there. I went downstairs to get a drink and acted like I got a call on my cell phone.

"Dad, I need to take this call. I'll be down when I'm done, okay?"

"Sure, sure. No problem."

Okay so that's taken care of. I headed back upstairs.

I tried to act like I didn't know he was going to be in my room. I shut the door and turned around. Then I saw him.

"Edward, you scared me. What are you doing here?" I hope I sounded convincing.

"I wanted to talk to you." Oh crap, I bet this is about last night. Oh geez, I don't even know where this would start.

"I feel like you're being a little distant. You're sneaking around with Emmett and I'm just confused." He sniffed. "Why does it smell like Emmett in here? He's never been in your room before."

"Oh, um, I had spilled something on my shirt earlier and he gave me a shirt to wear home."

"Oh." He looked like he didn't believe me. I'm in deep shit. "Um, so about the distance. I just feel that you're hiding something."

"I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know where to start."

"Start with what?" Great he's making me explain it.

"About last night."

He smiled, "Oh Bella. You're so silly. I don't care what happened last night. I love you. It's seriously no big deal." He looked relieved. Well guess what, I'm not.

"What the hell do you mean you don't care? I would think you would!"

"Bella, I don't understand what you're getting worked up about?"

"We did something special last night and you're talking about the fact that it's no big deal. And that who cares about it and it's silly for me to think that we both should have enjoyed it."

He was ready to speak but I cut him off.

I put up my hand. "Please, Edward. Can you just leave and we can talk about this later?"

I could tell he wanted to say more but he stopped himself. He nodded and jumped out the window.

I flew back on my bed and put my arm over my head. I can't believe this is happening. Not only can I not remember what was suppose to be the best night of my life, but the man who I shared it with is saying that it was no big deal. How am I supposed to interpret that?

I was getting tired. Maybe if I take a nap I'll feel a little better.

**EPOV**

What the hell was that about? I was just trying to let her know that her getting high and drunk without her knowledge was not her fault and I was not judging her for her behavior. I was trying to reassure her and somehow I was getting yelled at. I'll give her some space and hopefully she'll talk to me later. But wait, why did it smell like Emmett in there? I didn't see his shirt anywhere. I'm beyond confused. I don't know what the hell is going on.

I arrived back at the house and everyone was there. I just went right up to my bedroom.

I kept texting her but she never replied.

About an hour later I got a text. I hurried to my phone and it was Bella. Who else would it be? It's not like I'm Mr. Popular with a million friends. She said she had taken a nap and just got the text. I couldn't help but think about what she looked like while she slept. She's so beautiful.

_Text: _

"_Sorry Edward, I was taking a nap."_

"_It's okay love. Can we please talk?" She didn't reply for about 2-3 minutes. It was the longest 2-3 minutes in my life. _

"_I don't know Edward. What you said really hurt." I have no idea what she is talking about. There is definite miscommunication here. _

"_Bella, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." _

"_Are you serious! It was special and you said that it was no big deal!" _

"_I'm sorry Bella I think we're not on the same page here. Can you please come over tonight or I can come there so we can talk?" _

"_Fine. I'll come to your house. I drive over around 7pm." _

"_Okay. Thank you so much. I love you." I didn't get any reply for a few seconds. I got worried. Was she that mad?_

"_Love you ;)" A wink. Yes. I got a wink. Then I got one last text from her. _

"_Don't think that just because I put a wink doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." _

_I didn't mind. I got a "Love you" and a wink. That was enough for me. _

Okay. It's 6:30pm, just a half hour longer. Is it normal that I'm sitting around for her to come over? I'm like a nervous wreck. What is wrong with me?

I heard Emmett come in the room. "Not now Emmett."

"Dude chill. What's with you?"

"Bella is pissed at me and I'm not sure why. She is coming over so we can talk."

"Geez. That girl needs to check her mood swings."

I glared at him. "Oh please Emmett. Like you have room to talk, Rose is like ten times worse."

He didn't say anything. He knew I was right. But that isn't the issue right now. Bella is.

"So what did you end up doing after we talked? Go to her house?"

I nodded.

"Did she say what was bothering her?"

"Well she started talking about last night and I told her not to worry about it and that it was no big deal. I mean you're the one that put the alcohol and pot in her drink and brownies. I wanted to let her know I'm not mad at her or anything. She got a little crazy when you had left."

"Damn really? I wish I were there. I can only imagine the things she did. From past experience I know that she can be wild when she drinks." He started laughing to himself. I just disregarded it.

"Well, I guess you'll find out. I hear her coming up the drive way."

I got a little panicky. I heard the car door shut and our front door open. I'm so glad that she is comfortable enough to walk right in as if this was her home. Correction, this _is_ her home.

She came into the living room where I was. She asked if we could go upstairs and I followed.

When we got into the room she turned around and started talking.

"Edward, can we please just be straight with each other? Lay it out and hold nothing back?"

"Of course. I'd like nothing more."

She took a deep breath. "Edward, I don't remember anything from last night. I mean I do some parts but toward the end is what I can't fully remember."

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured."

"But that includes… you know." I was confused. What is she specifically talking about?

"What do you mean?"

"You know… the sex."

"What sex?"

"Edward, the sex we had last night."

"Bella, we didn't have sex last night." Where would she get that idea?

"We didn't?"

"No." I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Please don't laugh at me. I feel stupid enough."

"I'm sorry. But love, why would you think we had sex?"

"Well, I woke up without any clothes on and I came to that conclusion. And you kept saying you wanted to talk to me about something. I thought it was about that."

I kept trying to hold back a laugh. "Bella, we did not have sex. Last night Emmett put pot in the brownies and rum in your soda. You were dancing really crazy and started stripping. Then you were getting kind of frisky with me and almost took off your top but I pulled it back on. But then you actually did take off your top and I hurried to cover you back up. You ran upstairs and by the time I came up into the bedroom you passed out on the bed. You had taken your clothes off already so I just put you under the covers as you were." I sighed. I hope telling her everything made her ease up a little bit.

She didn't say anything. "Bella?"

She was blushing to the tenth power. "Yeah. Sorry. Just taking it all in."

"And the thing I wanted to talk to you about, it was about a way to get back at Emmett for putting the pot in your brownies and the rum in your soda."

"But Emmett said…"

What does Emmett have to do with this? "What did Emmett say?"

"He told me that you said…"

She kept pausing each time she started to form a sentence. After talking a little bit more we finally we put the pieces together and realized Emmett was behind all of this. He was so going to pay.

We both went to his bedroom. I swung the door open. He was on his bed with his lap top laughing. He didn't notice we were there.

All we saw was Bella on the coffee table dancing while drinking her soda. She then started stripping and almost revealed her breasts and that is when I tackled her. The view of the camera showed it from outside. He must have been video taping this from the side window.

When Bella saw at the part where she was now on the couch with me hovering over her and she had fully lifted up her shirt she screamed, "EMMETT!"

He turned around with fear written all over his face.

He looked at her and then at me. I was furious. He drugged my girlfriend. He videotaped her stripping. And now he tricked us both to the point where we were fighting. I gave him a death stare and tackled him. We were wrestling and made our way out into the hallway. Bella was pressed against the wall so we wouldn't hit her. I saw her grab his laptop and ran into my room. I'm gathering she'll either want to watch it and then delete it or just straight up delete it. I prefer the first choice but it's her naked on the video and I don't want anyone else to see her naked other than her or me.

I finally made it to the foyer and I threw Emmett threw the window. He laid there. He was smart not to get up.

This morning I was confident with a plan to get back at Emmett and somehow he ended up tricking the both of us once again.

I was about to turn around to go upstairs when I saw he started to move.

I looked at him. He didn't look at me since his head was still on the ground but all I heard was, "You're both too easy."

Jackass.

**Emmett is a piece of work, isn't he? Please leave reviews. **


End file.
